Left One 4 Dead
by Shadowchaos1000
Summary: One survivor is left 4 dead. Alone in a world full of demons, he will fight, until his last human breath. Rated T for no apparent reason, i guess blood and guns .
1. Chapter 1

Left One 4 Dead

It was the year 2012 when it happened.

It happened all too fast. Starting with one life, ending with millions of lives. But, there is hope, for some have been able to be immune. Immune to the infected demons from Hell. I am one of the last survivors. I am an immune lucky son of a gun. My name is John Stevens. I have been imprisoned in my own home for days, finally driven away from it by boredom, frustration, and hope. Hope that I will be rescued.

I left my home in Atlanta, Georgia, 3 weeks after the first infected. I headed toward my garage, where I picked up some useful tools. The first tool I had was an axe. I picked it up and strapped it to my back. I searched around, and found a health kit, some pills, a flashlight (with rechargeable battery), and some tennis shoes, for jogging (or running. Probably more running).

As I took my first weak steps outside, I was relieved that no infected where near me. But sadly, I was alone in a world of demons. Yesterday, I was listening to my radio, quietly, and I overheard that 4 survivors, Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill, where rescued and safe. Their plan was to stick together and fight together as a team.

This was not possible for me, for I was alone. As I was caught in my thoughts, I realized that an infected male, with torn jeans, blood coming out of his mouth, a white undershirt, and a broken neck was approaching me. I was astonished and swiftly pulled out my axe. I cut its head off so fast; it was as if a light year had struck him.

"Oh……..my……….God…….." Was all I could mutter. I started down the road; probably 5 minutes after I killed my first infected, and fought some more demons. Suddenly, a chopper roared above me.

"ANY SURVIVORS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE EVACUATION STATION ON TOP OF THE MALL! THERE, YOU WILL BE EVACUATED AND TAKEN TO A HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY FOR DECANAMINATION!" The chopper announced. Realizing that my only way out was at the evacuation station at the mall, I started to run because I was overjoyed. After my 10 minute hike, I was met by a weird building, with red doors on both entrance and exit. I opened the door, and closed it. I saw a piece of paper.

It stated that this was an infected safe house. This place will carry needed medical supplies, weapons, and ammo. That was all I needed. Surveying for about a half-hour, I found a shotgun, about 56 buckshot, some more pills, and a pistol. I was overwhelmed from the luck I had found from this house. I hoped that more houses like this would meet me along the way to the evacuation station.

I opened the door, and shot the shotgun. BAM!!! Down fell the infected beast. "This might be easier than I thought." I stated, bragging to myself.

But my family's luck taught me to think differently. This was going to get a lot harder.

CRITISISM NEEDED! THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENT! I NEED IDEAS!


	2. Chapter 2: The HordeSpecial Infected

Chapter 2: The Horde... and the "Special Infected."

The first zombie I shot was very sick looking. It was missing an arm, blood practically pouring out of its pale face, with a yellow top and a skirt. As it lay on the ground, blood splattered everywhere; I decided that this must be the outcome of all zombies. I smiled to that. My hopes were shattered within 5 minutes of escaping.

A fat blob, an absolute abomination to be a zombie, was walking toward me, with acid foaming from its mouth. I shot at it once with my shotgun, and it stopped for a second. I had torn threw its blue shirt, which was too small for it in the first place. It began to approach me again, and I shot once more. The giant blob (by now you should know it is a boomer) blew up, leaving behind the bottom part of himself. But, when he blew up, acid spilt all over the road.

I heard one of the most terrifying shrieks ever. Then, after 5 seconds, multiple zombies ran my way. My stomach turned inside out, and I knew this wasn't going to be good. As the miniature horde approached me, I heard yet another terrifying shriek. Turning around, I realized about twice as many zombies appeared and where coming after me. It was a horde.

I was surrounded, for I was on a big mountain overlooking the city (I should of already said that) was my only way to get out, but I would have to fly. Remembering that there was a safe house, I swiftly ran for my life into the room. But, as I entered, a weird looking zombie, with a long tongue, constricted me and was pulling me back toward the horde. I was already in the building, so I quickly turned around and slammed the door. The constrictor's tongue was cut and I was set free.

I jammed the door back with the iron bar in which it had kept the door locked, and huddled against the wall. After a minute or two, I accidentally placed my hand on what seemed as a beer bottle, but it had cloth on the top. While picking up the bottle, the top burst into flames, and I threw it out of the little window of the door in which about 50 zombies were surrounding. A shrieking noise came out of nowhere, and I saw a huge fire. Knowing that I couldn't go through the exit, I went out the entrance. The bottle I threw was called a Molotov, and it caught the whole freaking ground on fire!

About 3-7 zombies charged into the fire, hoping to break the door and get me, where instantly caught on fire, and where burning. "Holy crap…" I exhaled. I had destroyed a whole horde of these demons and lived. Some stragglers broke from the fire and attacked me. But before they could even reach me, they died from the fire. Noticing this, I ran inside the safe house again and pulled out another Molotov, for I was certain I would use it again.

I let the fire go out, and then continued on my way. Luck has come to me again. I have classified the two special zombies that differed from the others (I will make up my own names for them, hold on for a while). The one in which constricted me I call a Constrictor (Smoker), for the time being. The fat one (Boomer) I call the Disgorger (it means vomit or barf or something of the sort.), because of its booming acid.

These zombies are on my watch list of special infected. Both can be easily killed, and yet can easily kill me. I am to believe that more of these "special infected" are alive…or dead, in the way some put it. These are the ones I fear the most. But for right now, I must go and fight my way down this devil mountain.

CRITISISM NEEDED! THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENT! I NEED IDEAS! SUBSCRIBE!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Attacking the Neighborhood

Chapter 3: Attacking the Neighborhood

Walking down the mountain was not an easy challenge. Many of the infected were found, and the shotgun dealt with most of them. The pistol took some infected lives. My blue jeans were covered with blood, and my green T-shirt was covered with red spots. If I got out of here alive, I was going to look like an evil man butcher (please tell me if I spelled that right).

Finally getting down from the mountain, the twilight was overcoming the sky. This is what I feared the most. Dying in day-light was not as scary as dying in night-time. Not to mention I only had about a handful buckshot. I needed another safe house. I used about half of my pills already, and my axe was covered in blood. As night fall fell, I entered a nice little neighborhood. All houses were one story, with the same roofing and bricks.

Cars were scattered everywhere. I rambled around and found some buckshot, and I had over 100 buckshot! But, my shotgun accidently shot a car, and it set off a car alarm. "HUAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard a loud shriek from a mile away. Suddenly, tens of hundreds of zombies came jerking around corners and speeding toward me! I shot my gun, and it tore apart two zombies. I shot again, with the same result. But still, even then, they still kept coming.

"Holy…….CRAP!!!!!!!!" I yelled. A zombie with a black hood suddenly jumped on me. It began to slash at me, and I was helpless. But I wasn't going to die this easily. I grabbed his paws, kicked him is his foot, and as he fell, I pulled out my pistol and shot it straight in the head. As it fell dead, about fifty zombies came from behind me and began to attack.

It was already bad enough, because at least 100 were already in front of me. Quickly thinking, another safe house was exactly to the right. I Ran in as fast as I could and slammed the door. I put the iron bar in the slot, and I picked up a new weapon, putting down my axe, so I could carry all 3 guns. The gun was an automatic SMG, with a red laser sight.

I stayed in the room, until the alarm went off, and then went outside. I shot like crazy, and the gun killed like half of the zombies died. The other half were scattered around, and I was determined to find them. I pulled out my shotgun, and shot a few stragglers. "Huh, a SMG. This will do just fine." I stated. This gun was working like a charm.

After 30 minutes, I had killed almost all of the remaining infected. As I returned to the room, got more ammo for all 3 guns, and I walked outside. It was a big mistake. Another zombie in a black hoody and a torn jean jumped at me, clawing at me like crazy. I had my shotgun out, and I shot. His stomach burst open, and he fell down to the ground.

My luck had somehow made its way back to me. This infected wasn't easy to kill, and it sure as heck could have killed me. He was on my list of special infected now. I called him Gasher, for he could have cut me open in a split second (this is a hunter, if you didn't know already). My hypothesis was correct, more of these special infected were about, and if I wasn't careful, I was dead. I wish I was wrong about some things and right about others. I wish I was wrong about special infected.

CRITISISM NEEDED! THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENT! I NEED IDEAS! SUBSCRIBE!!!


	4. Chapter 4: A Crying Survivor?

Chapter 4: A……c-crying s-s-survivor!?

After the neighborhood attack, I realized two things:

I kick but after killing over 150 zombies

I'm screwed if I am caught off-guard by a Gasher or a Constrictor.

A Disgorger will summon the horde, something I don't need.

I NEED TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE

Making my list, I continued down the streets of the neighborhood. Walking along, I stopped to notice a crying sound. I didn't quite understand what this was, and I slowly walked toward the direction of the crying. I walked right up to a house, with a metal door, my guess to keep out the zombies, which looks like it did a 'great' job. I slowly opened the door, and turned on my flashlight.

I kept it (my flashlight) low not to startle the survivor, and when I was almost to the sound, the lights overhead popped on to reveal not a survivor, but a horrid looking zombie, crying into its long-finger nailed hands. I was so startled I flashed my flashlight straight into its face. "CRAP!" I yelled!

The monster quickly hopped up and started toward me. I shot at it with my SMG, and it just didn't hurt the monster at all. I ran to the door and slammed it. There was a weird beating, then the hand of the monster jumped out and started slashing, trying to hit me! I freaked out and started shooting for my life.

As my shooting spree began, I heard a strange sound in the distance. I reloaded, and looked to see if it was dead. It began to fall, and then, the hand fell dead. The noise, however, came louder. I heard a strange grunting noise, then a car flying into the air. I jumped at the sound and looked at the car. It landed about five yards away from me. I stared at the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in my life. '_Well' _I thought '_I'm screwed.' _

CLIFF HANGER!

Sorry for not writing in a while, just busy

THANKS FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5 Just wanna aplogize

Just wanna apologize, I made a few mistakes in my earlier writings, like in chapter 4, I said 2 things for the list when there were like 4. Sorry!


End file.
